pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY073: A Fashionable Battle!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash Ketchum and his friends meet Sawyer, a trainer who challenged Clemont in the Lumiose City Gym. Ash and Sawyer decide to have a battle, but was interrupted. The gang then find themselves in Valerie's fashion show, in which Serena participates. Sawyer challenges Vallerie to a battle, in which he loses. Later, after the gang eats dinner, Ash and Sawyer continue their battle. Episode Plot The gang arrives in Laverre City. Ash is eager to have his sixth badge as soon as possible. Serena is also in a good mood because she will meet Valerie, a famous fashion designer and the Laverre Gym Leader. They arrive at the Gym and Serena asks Ash if they can go to Valerie's store after the battle, which Ash agrees to. They enter the Gym and see many girls hurriedly moving about preparing for an unknown event; Serena notices how they're all wearing Valerie's costumes. Ash hears a trainer trying to schedule a battle with Valerie, but the desk attendant replies they cannot accept battles since they have an event today. Ash approaches the desk and asks to confirm this. The trainer and Ash get acquainted before being interrupted by Bonnie who proposes to one of the kimono girls asking her to be Clemont's girlfriend, to which Clemont scolds her. The trainer and Clemont recognize each other. Ash, Serena and Bonnie are introduced to Sawyer, while Clemont remembers Sawyer's Treecko who fought elegantly. Sawyer explains that Treecko is his first Pokémon while admitting he only has one badge; but he wants to train more and get more badges, hence why he wanted to challenge the Laverre Gym. He wonders why Clemont is here and Clemont explains his robot attends the Gym while he's on a journey with Ash. Bonnie lets Sawyer know Ash has five badges already, to which Sawyer is amazed. Since he cannot challenge the Gym, Ash agrees with Serena to visit Valerie's store. At the store, the boys rest while Serena and Bonnie admire the costumes. Ash sees a battlefield nearby and asks Sawyer for a quick battle, with Sawyer asking for it to be a Double Battle. Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie are observed by two of Valerie's kimono-clad assistants. At the field, Ash calls out Hawlucha and Frogadier, while Sawyer calls out Bagon and Treecko. Bagon starts with Headbutt; Hawlucha intercepts it with Karate Chop, but nurses its hand afterwards from striking Bagon's hard head. Ash orders Hawlucha to repeat the attack; it launches a barrage of hits upon Bagon's cranium, eventually knocking it backward. Ash explains Sawyer that he does not give up until the end. Sawyer has Treecko use Leech Seed, which Hawlucha evades. He has Bagon use Fire Fang, but Ash counters it with Frogadier's Water Pulse. Sawyer commends their teamwork and writes this experience down in his book. Back in the store, Serena thinks some of the costumes could be used in a Showcase. She turns around to get Ash's opinion, to which she and Bonnie realize the boys are absent. Serena looks the window and sees them battling. Before they can go to watch them, the two assistants stand in their path and ask to talk to them about something. Frogadier dodges another Bullet Seed from Treecko. The latter repeats the attack, so the former charges in and seemingly disappears. Sawyer notices Frogadier in midair, realizes it jumped and has Treecko use Bullet Seed, though Frogadier retaliates and defeats Treecko using Cut to slice through Treecko's attack and have the remnants collapse upon it. Clemont warns Sawyer that Ash's battle style treats type disadvantages as if they're nothing while Sawyer recalls Treecko, amazed by this experience. Before he can continue the battle with Bagon, the three of them hear a sound. They rush to the edge of the upper level and see a runway below. Secluded in her chambers, Valerie is troubled, wondering what should she do about an unforeseen problem regarding the fashion show. She consults with her Pokémon and sees she has their support. Her two assistants from before ask to enter and she permits them. They enter her chambers with Serena and Bonnie in tow. They had Serena and Bonnie in mind for Valerie's idea, for which Valerie approves them. While Serena expresses her admiration for Valerie's fashion designs, Bonnie proposes to Valerie and asks her to be Clemont's girlfriend, which embarrasses Serena. Valerie's Sylveon and Spritzee approach Bonnie, as Dedenne comes out of her bag. Valerie sees Dedenne and speaks to it, impressing Bonnie and Serena with how she can converse with Fairy-type Pokémon. Valerie smiles and asks them for a favor. Ash, Clemont and Sawyer make their way to the runway and ask a girl what's happening. She answers they're at Valerie's fashion show. Two of Valerie's assistants appear to start the show: One girl after another walks up and down the runway displaying one of Valerie's latest designs. Ash, Clemont and Sawyer wonder if Serena and Bonnie know what's happening and start looking for them. The girls in question - Serena looking very nervous - walk out onto the runway, wearing costumes of a Chingling and a Florges. Clemont and Ash are surprised to say the least, and the former asks what his sister is doing, to which Bonnie replies she's modeling of course. Sawyer takes this to mean they're professional models who do this for a living and tells Ash he's envious of him for traveling with a Gym Leader and two models, to which Ash, slightly embarrassed, tells him that's not the case. Bonnie and Serena explain they're replacements because the real models couldn't make it on time for the fashion show. All of a sudden a buzz is made: Valerie is approaching the runway. Valerie appears and shares her wisdom, thinking one should look their best even in battles, hence why she took motives from nature and Pokémon. The receptionist from before sees Sawyer and suggests him to Valerie, so she asks him to come to the platform. She tells him they will battle here, while the same girl from just now tells Ash Valerie's costumes are meant to look beautiful during battles. Sawyer plans on using all the experience he's gained so far to win the battle. He calls out Bagon while Valerie chooses Spritzee. Clemont takes note of the Type matchup, believing Sawyer to be in a bad situation already. Bagon uses Dragon Breath, but Spritzee is unaffected due to being Fairy-type, which Clemont explains has immunity to Dragon-type moves. Sawyer writes this information in his book, then has Bagon use Headbutt. After one unsuccessful attempt, Sawyer takes a page of Ash's book and has Bagon use Headbutt again and again in hopes of eventually scoring a hit. Spritzee evades the attacks and flies upward. Bagon goes to headbutt it, but Valerie has Spritzee use Dazzling Gleam, defeating Bagon in an instant. Sawyer recalls Bagon and exchanges thanks with Valerie for the battle. She walks past Ash, who takes note of her strength. That evening, the gang eats dinner and Ash rushes to finish it so he can train. His Pokémon promptly swallow the last of their meal too. Sawyer hurriedly finishes his own meal so that he can help Ash train, to which Ash thanks him, saying he could use his help. The two of them depart; one after another, Ash's friends hurriedly finish their meals so as to cheer them on. The gang goes outside where Ash trains against Sawyer, preparing for the difficult battle that awaits him tomorrow. Debuts Character *Valerie *Katherine *Kali *Linnea *Blossom Pokémon *Valerie's Spritzee *Valerie's Sylveon *Valerie's Mr. Mime *Valerie's Mawile *Sawyer's Bagon Moves Dazzling Gleam Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Bagon (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Bagon (US) *Similar to "Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!", the heroes meet the Gym Leader at a fashion show. In addition, Ash's rival, Bianca, battled and lost to Elesa before Ash had his match. Mistakes When Valerie is speaking to her Pokémon, Sylveon is really small compared to her Mr. Mime yet, in another scene, where Bonnie is proposing that Valerie marry Clemont, Sylveon is near the height of Mr. Mime's shoulders. Gallery Ash and friends have arrived at the gym. XY073 2.png Ash hearing that the Laverre Gym is closed. XY073 3.png Clemont introduces everyone to Sawyer. XY073 4.png Ash and Sawyer decide to have a Double Battle. XY073 5.png Sawyer and Ash start their battle XY073 6.png Frogadier defeats Treecko XY073 7.png Ash, Clemont and Sawyer notice people at a runway XY073 8.png Valerie and her Pokémon XY073 9.png Bonnie trying to propose to Valerie XY073 10.png Ash, Sawyer and Clemont at the fashion show XY073 11.png Valerie arrives at the fashion show. XY073 12.png Sawyer decides to use Bagon. XY073 13.png Spritzee dodging Bagon's Headbutt XY073 14.png Bagon unable to battle XY073 15.png Ash and friends after Sawyer and Valerie's battle XY073 16.png Ash decides to train for his gym battle. }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano